<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the moose is gone by GeneralDisarray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823434">When the moose is gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray'>GeneralDisarray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poor Moose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sam Finds Out, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Secret Relationship, Top Castiel, Unsafe Sex, but they’re both clean and Cas is literally an angel so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have fun times while Sam is at the store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poor Moose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the moose is gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get pie!” Dean called at Sam’s retreating back. Sam waved him off before shutting the heavy bunker door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stood up and walked to the library where Cas was doing research. Dean immediately straddled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Castiel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam is gone.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I heard.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a kiss, quickly taking control. </span>As they kissed, Dean ground down onto Cas, delighted to find Cas’ growing erection matching his own.</p><p>
  <span>Dean eventually managed to pull away. “Bedroom.” He breathed out. He stood up, pulling Cas behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took awhile for them to get to Dean’s room. Castiel insisted that he push Dean against walls and kiss him until they both were breathless, not that Dean was complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally made it, they stripped off their clothes as fast as possible while still remaining in constant contact.</span>
</p><p>Once they were completely naked, Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed, then went to the bedside table to get lube. Dean admired Castiel’s toned body and his pert ass as he bent over.</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much. But I think it would look much better over here.” Castiel obeyed, climbing on top of Dean where he lay spread on the bed. He kissed Dean, sweetly at first, but then they remembered their arousal and teeth and tongue were added. </span>
  <span>Castiel worked his way down Dean’s neck. Sucking bruises until he was content with the color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t hear the lube clicking open until he felt cool fingers pressing at his hole. Castiel slowly pressed a finger inside. He sought out Dean’s prostate and rubbed it hard. Once Dean was moaning enough, Castiel added another finger. He scissored them, while constantly keeping pressure on Dean’s prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Cas, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” Castiel added a third finger. He knew Dean could probably take him with two, and they’d hadn’t had sex in a week so they were both dying for it, but Castiel liked prepping Dean. Slowly taking him apart before they even began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he took his fingers out and Dean groaned at the loss. Castiel relieved him by starting to press in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, I want to ride you.” Dean got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Castiel flipped them over, now on his back, Dean balancing on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean lifted himself up and slowly lowered himself down on Cas’ cock. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, both of them groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled off until Cas was barely inside, then slammed down. They fell into a rhythm, meeting each other with every thrust. The air between them became hot and and their sweat-slick bodies slid against each other, Dean’s dick rubbing the most perfect way against Cas’ stomach. Moans filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dean. While I was in town I heard about a case...Oh my god!” Dean and Castiel stopped their movements to find a horror filled Sam in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Castiel sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned as Cas’ cock moved deeper inside him. “Cas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna...brain bleach.” Sam hurried out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go after him, shouldn’t we?” Castiel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I’m not really in the mood now anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing your brother will do that.” Castiel commented as Dean pulled off. Dean pulled on boxers and his dead-man robe while Castiel got redressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go face the music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the kitchen to find a sheepish looking Sam putting away groceries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sam, our deepest apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sorry, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Really my fault anyway. So, are you guys dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats. You could’ve told me though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Again, sorry.” Castiel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously dude though, can you leave more often? Cause when there’s time Cas does this really awesome thing with his tongue-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, gross. I’m supportive, doesn’t mean I want to hear about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>